Enamoradas
by JudeValmont
Summary: Emma está locamente enamorada de Regina. Regina solo busca estar con Emma. Mal Summary.


**OUAT no me pertenece, así como algunas referencias usadas.**

El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con empezar a llover como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo de un momento a otro. En las últimas dos semanas había estado así, y eso de alguna manera u otra le daba un aspecto romántico a la ciudad.

Había terminado de ver su maratón de Desperate Housewives y ahora en la oscuridad de su habitación, miraba por la ventana y escuchaba la voz de John Denver cantar " _Leaving On A Jet Plane_ ". Bufó, pero siguió escuchando la canción. Su madre no estaba en casa, se había ido de viaje con su nuevo novio, su hermano Killian seguramente estaba en práctica de basketball en la escuela y Elsa, su melliza, seguramente estaba en los brazos de Anna, una simpática porrista.

"Joder" dijo en voz alta.

Emma Swan estaba aburrida y no solo eso, sino también enamorada. ¿El ser que la hacía suspirar, preguntan ustedes? Obviamente, Regina Mills.

Regina Mills, a quien fingía tener indiferencia. Regina Mills, la chica más aplicada de toda la secundaria. Regina Mills, la mujer más dulce de toda la Tierra, o tal vez el Universo. Regina Mills, a quien buscaba hacer rabiar en cada oportunidad que tenía pero de una manera inocente. Regina, a quien quería ver celosa. Regina Mills, Regina, su Gina.

Recogió su melena rubia y se recostó en la cama. Cerró sus ojos y, empezó a tocar suavemente sus pechos, imaginando que era a Regina a quien tocaba y que Regina la tocaba a ella. No se pondría a buscar vídeos, cuando se trataba de Regina no hacía eso.

Metió la mano en su pantalón y soltó un gemido al sentirse tan mojada, pero... antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, oyó como el timbre de la casa sonaba y abrió los ojos.

Mataría a aquel que se había atrevido a interrumpir su inspiración.

Se acomodó la ropa y bajó las escaleras, tratando de serenarse y mantener su líbido alto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su cara, que era la de un demonio, cambió.

Frente a ella y dandole la espalda ( "Como siempre" pensó fugazmente Emma), estaba la misma Regina Mills, en persona. A Regina no podía matarla, eso era obvio. Pero sí podía matarse ella, al recordar la ropa que llevaba, un pantalón chandal gris y una camiseta roja manga larga, que en esos momentos llevaba arremangada hasta un poco más arriba de los codos.

Carraspeó levemente, haciendo que Regina se diera vuelta rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejilla y la nariz, y una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa reservada especialmente para Emma, o como le decía ella: Emmy, apodo que Emma fingía detestar.

"Pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pensó Emma.

"Hola" dijo Regina, un tanto nerviosa.

Verán, Regina se había levantado el día de hoy súper temprano. Se puso una falda negra y una camisa blanca, un tanto sexy, que marcaba muy bien sus atributos pero sin llegar a lucir vulgar. Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la escuela escuchando tontas canciones de amor en su auto tales como: _"I Wanna Fuck A Dog In The Ass"_ de Blink 182, entre otras.

Su primera hora era Matemática, la cual odiaba, pero como ella es Regina Mills y es la mejor del mundo, le iba de maravilla. A los otros se los estaba llevando el diablo. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que Regina no dejaba de dar pequeños e imperceptibles saltitos en su silla, cuando el profesor salió del salón un momento y Zelena, su hermana la miro con extrañeza.

"Deja de saltar, pareces conejo" dijo rodando los ojos al estilo roll eyes, moda que adquirió al leer "Algo Pasa Con Loli", del maravilloso autor Griffinn, al que espero no me reporte por plagio, ya que dije que esta frase es de él.

Regina soltó una risita tonta e hizo caso omiso.

"Necesito ver a Emma..." dijo, pero antes de agregar algo, el timbre sonó y tanto la pelirroja como la buenaza de Regina se levantaron y salieron del salón.

Regina caminó rápidamente, ya que no se atreve a correr o a trotar ni loca, por los pasillos hasta llegar a las gradas del campo de Rugby, donde el equipo femenino practicaba pases. Trató de divisar a Emma entre las chicas, pero solo vio como Mulán, Ruby, Elsa y Merida, las mejores amigas de Emma, hablaban con la entrenadora.

Hizo un pequeño puchero, cuando, después de 1 hora de práctica no vio a la rubia por parte. Se acercó Elsa, quien le brindó una ammigable sonrisa.

"¿Has visto a Emma?" siempre directa al grano.

Elsa arrugó la nariz y dijo: "Está en casa. Enferma. Ya sabes fiebre y esas cosas".

A Regina se le nubló el día, si es que se podía poner más nublado, porque en cualquier momento el cielo amenazaba con un diluvio peor que el de Noé.

"Demonios" dijo para sí. "Gracias, Elsa".

Elsa asintió levemente y soltó una risita al ver Regina patear un pelota y casi caer de nalgas.

"Esas dos están tan enamoradas" pensó.

Por eso Regina le pagó le pidió ayuda a Mal, quien era experta en abrir casilleros y robó el horario de Emma, para luego amenazar a diferentes personas a lo largo del día, pidiendo la tarea. Y así fue como Regina Mills, se encontraba en la puerta de Emma Swan, con su falda de tubo negra, unos tacones de igual color, la sensual pero no vulgar camisa blanca, su mochila repleta de la tarea que habían dejado para Emma, el libro de recetas de Cora Mills, una torta de manzana recién hecha e ingredientes para hacerle una sopa.

Emma como 85 veces en menos de un minuto.

"Hola, Emmy" dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto tímida.

Emma salió de su pequeño shock y dijo: "Chica manzana"

Regina rodó los ojos al estilo roll eyes, esto hizo que Emma soltara una buena carcajada y pusiera su sonrisa maliciosa, pero sin dejar de estar tensa y nerviosa, ante la presencia de la mujer que le robaba el aliento.

"No cambias ni estando enferma" dijo Regina, haciéndose la ofendida, pero feliz de estar allí.

"¿Necesitas algo?" dijo Emma, cobrando más seriedad y sin dejar el cosquilleo que desde hacer rato recorría su cuerpo.

"Sí" respondió Regina en voz baja.

Emma frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"A ti" dijo Regina tan bajito, que solo ella pudo escuchar el susurro.

Emma movió ligeramente su cuerpo hacia la morena, pero luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si algo estuviese allí y no quisiera despegarse, y echó para atrás.

"Pasa, Regina, pasa" dijo apuradamente, y ayudándole con la mochila.

Regina soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"No luces enferma para mí" dijo acusadoramente.

Emma se pasó la mano por la nuca.

"Es solo una excusa para no ir a clases el día de hoy" dijo, quitandole importancia al asunto.

"Vine a ver cómo estabas, pero luces perfecta para mí" respondió Regina, con cierto coqueteo, el cual Emma no supo como interpretar, haciendo que se pusiera como un tomate.

Emma no respondió y un silencio incómodo surgió.

"¿Y que hacías?" preguntó Regina.

Emma volvió a sonrojarse violentamente y estuvo a nada de responderle la verdad, cuando decidió que era mejor responder con cualquier otra cosa a decir "¡Estaba masturbandome pensando en ti! ¿Qué te parece?"

"No mucho, la verdad" decía, mientras veía a Regina, partir el pastel que había traído y manejandose por la cocina, como si ésta fuese suya.

Regina se acercó a Emma y puso una mano en su frente.

"Nunca se sabe" dijo, atrapada en los ojos de Emma.

Ambas se quedaron paralizadas, hasta que Regina bajó su mano de la frente de Emma, hasta su nuca y, sin mas, la besó.

Cerró sus ojos y la beso. Y cuando hubo terminado y abierto sus ojos, encontró a una Emma con los ojos como platos y totalmente paralizada.

"Ay, no..." dijo. "Lo siento tanto, Emma. Fui una completa tonta".

Y siguió balbuceando cosas, mientras recogía su mochila, pero Emma salió de su paralisis y la tomó por el codo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Esa fui yo besandote y siendo tonta" dijo Regina sin mirarla.

Emma rodó los ojos. Sí, ya lo saben, al puro estilo roll eyes. Y levantó el rostro de Regina, y la besó. La besó y rompió la tensión del momento. La besó y le afirmó que estaba loca por ella. Se besaron y de esa manera se dijeron que se morían la una por la otra, pero que no querían morir, sino vivir juntas. Se besaron y Emma se prometió que la haría suya en cualquier momento.

Hasta que un sonido interrumpió el beso.

Era un pitido.

Emma abrió repentinamente sus ojos, y Regina que en ese momento susurraba palabras como: "No te atrevas a morirte", "No puedes dejarme sola", "Te amo demasiado" & "Te buscare en el infierno y te haré pagar por dejarme sola", la miraba con rastros de lágrimas y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, abrió sus ojos como luna llena y besó toda su cara. Estaban en el hospital y Emma había caído en coma, luego de que un borracho la arrollará frente a casa de Regina. Llevaba 6 meses en el mismo estado y Regina no se había despegado de su lado, desde ese momento.

Reafirmó que ella era suya y que eran tal para cual.

 **Y... ¿qué opinan? Dejen reviews. No importa si es para amenazas de muertes o para halagarme y decir que soy la persona más genial del universo.**


End file.
